The Rise of Oceanus
by SirPepsi
Summary: This story takes place in the short period of time between the Second Titan War and the abduction of Percy by Hera. Oceanus rises and begins to work on a mission that could undermine the very existence of the gods themselves!
1. The Return to Camp

**Author's Note: My very first fanfiction! Yay! I was bursting with excitement to publish this, and I really hope you all will enjoy it! =) Feel free to review, suggestions and advice appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus Series. All rights belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1 – The Return to Camp

I trudged along the shoreline of Long Island Sound, my shoes dragging in the sand. My face was a mask of worry, and it betrayed my thoughts. I should have been happy. It was the beginning of summer; I was going to my favorite place in the world: Camp Half-Blood. There, all my friends, and yes, my beautiful girlfriend, were currently enjoying themselves.

I wasn't happy though; I was anxious and worried. Earlier, I had tried to contact my father, Poseidon, to arrange a date where I could visit him before I came to camp. There was no response, which puzzled me. I could always talk to him telepathically if I wanted to. The sea was also acting up; the tides were stronger and harsher than usual. The few sea creatures I could see were all huddled in groups of two or three, whispering in low voices. They never stayed in the same place for long. I figured something must be wrong, but I didn't know what; I was hoping to talk to Chiron and Annabeth about it.

Before I knew it, I had veered inland and hiked up Half Blood's Hill. There was Thalia's tree, with the shining golden fleece draped on one of its branches, protecting the camp. I looked around and spotted Peleus, the guardian dragging, nibbling on something that looked strangely like a wild turkey – I turned away, smiling to myself. Then my gaze shifted to the valley. I saw campers excitedly participating in the regular activities: archery, sword fighting, Pegasus-riding, and getting burned by acid-spitting monsters that were stocked in the woods. I smiled, and my mind was granted a temporary reprieve.

I stumbled down the hill, barely containing my excitement at being back. As soon as I stepped into the vicinity of the cabins, I was nearly tackled with a bear hug. Annabeth pulled me into a tight embrace. When we parted, she looked at me, grinned, and said, "So, what's up Seaweed Brain?" I knew, right then and there, that I was home.

Before dinner, I had caught up with some old friends and been introduced to the new campers as "Percy the Brave," by my best friend Grover.

Dinner was called, and the campers began walking in two's and three's to the pavilion. I stepped in to see campers laughing and talking. Of course, there were Connor and Travis Stoll poised to pour tomato juice in some Aphrodite kid's hair. I chuckled silently to myself.

Suddenly, I remembered my problem, and my face fell. Annabeth must have noticed, because she started asking me a question but was cut off by Chiron's beckoning. He called us to his table. We walked up slowly, unsure of what was needed. It was probably just some stupid errand Mr. D. (Dionysus, the camp director) wanted to send us on. But we were wrong. As we approached, Dionysus looked up from his card game and leaned forward; he sighed. "Perricelli -," he began.

"Percy," I interjected. "It's Percy."

"Whatever, you just need to know that your father's gonna die," he said it so bluntly I just stared at him in disbelief.

I felt like had been punched in the face. "Wh- wh- what?" I stammered.

Chiron glared at Dionysus. "What he _means_, " Chiron relayed, with a pointed look at Mr. D., "is that something is going on in the ocean right now. We're sure you've noticed, but we have a pretty clear idea concerning what it is. You know how after we defeated Kronos last year, Oceanus abandoned his assault on your dad's palace. We think he's back, and –," he stopped, and glanced at a nymph who was hiding behind a bush on the edge of the pavilion. " think we had better discuss this in private, after dinner of course." He gestured for us to go eat.

Annabeth and I whispered on the way back to our tables. We parted ways, and I was left to dine by myself.

After dinner, Annabeth and I walked to the Big House (the camp HQ), in silence. That was weird for us, well, it was weird for her, normally she blabbered non-stop. She must really be focusing. Before we knew it, we were at the steps. I walked up, and she followed. I was just about to knock when Grover opened the door. I almost jumped out of my skin! He hushed us, and led us down a passage into a room I had never seen before. Grover followed us in, and shut the door gingerly behind us.

Chiron appeared out of nowhere, followed by Mr. D. I started for the second time in the last four minutes. "Sit down, we have much to discuss." I had never heard Chiron speak so seriously before. I'll admit, I was a little unnerved. He continued, "There is a vault deep in a ravine underwater. It is located in a part of the sea where even your father's power is restricted. This vault contains monsters Ouranos imprisoned himself before either the Titans or the gods were born." He held up his hand; Annabeth was barely containing herself. "These monsters, well, they're so old, the gods themselves don't know how to defeat them. The only chance we have is if we can somehow deter Oceanus from finding the key and keep the vault locked. It is also rumored tha a hidden power lurks in the vault. A power that would enable Oceanus to resurrect Ouranos and begin world domination. Yes Annabeth, what is it!"

"Chiron, I've never heard of such a vault, and I have read _hundreds_ of mythology books. I know you're telling the truth, but, well, what do you want us to do?"

Chiron sighed. "We must issue a quest"

"Who'll go?" I spoke for the first time. "None of these campers is ready for a quest like this."

"Yes, I am aware. You and Annabeth will have to go together. Your power over the water, and her...knowledge…will serve you well."

"But who else?"

Grover politely raised his hand, like a little kid. "Ummmm…I know about nature survival. And my magic is getting pretty good! I could be of some use."

I nodded and gave an encouraging smile. It would be great to have my best friend by my side. Chiron looked satisfied, "It is settled then. You set off at 10:00 tomorrow morning. At eight, after breakfast, report to Rachel Dare, she should offer you some advice and a prophecy. Good night!"

I turned towards the door to leave. Then I paused, and looked at Mr. D. I tried to hold back my rage. "What did you mean," I asked through clenched teeth, "when you said my dad would…die." I said the last word with menace.

He just looked at me and said calmly, "If Oceanus manages to free those monsters, he'll probably try to reconquer the ocean. The war that ensues will probably destroy the entire sea."

I nodded. I had suspected as much. "But why would my dad die?"

Dionysus looked at me with something that can only be described as pity. "If a god's realm is destroyed, and everything he/she stands for is gone, they forfeit their immortality."

I paled, but managed to control myself. I was close to tears. "Which makes our success all the more important." I said.

Chiron gazed at us with wise old eyes. "Get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow."

With that, we exited the room, and began the walk back to our respective cabins, Grover trailing behind. Annabeth seemed to sense I didn't want to talk, so all she said was, "Don't worry Percy, we can do this."

I went to bed, and, contrary to all reason and logic, slept well.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter in my story. Check back often, and let me know your comments, criticisms, suggestions, and concerns.**


	2. A Prophecy

**Author's Note: The second chapter! Enjoy! I was inspired to write this story from reading fanfics written by singer 22498 (and her friend) along with a fanfic written by Mystery Morgan. You guys are all phenomenal writers, and I hope you enjoy my story! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not possess any rights over PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Some ideas are borrowed from the Fablehaven Series, which belongs to Mr. Brandon Mull.**

Chapter 2: A Prophecy

I woke up and stretched my arms above my head. My gaze shifted to my little bedside clock. It was a model of a beach with water pouring into the sand to reveal the numbers, indicating the time. It was currently 6:45; I sighed, better early than late, right? I rolled to the other side of my bunk, falling off in the process, and landing with a _hmmmph!_

I struggled to my feet and regained my balance. It was then I wondered why I had slept so well – no dreams, no nightmares, no creepy messages delivered by an unseen voice from the depths of Tartarus. I laughed, then considered my history. Being me, this in itself probably signified something. The Titans were taunting me, as if to say _"We've already won! Everything you know will come crashing to rubble, and all those you hold dear will cease to exist." _I shuddered and struggled to put the thought out of my mind.

Figuring I should get ready, I hopped in the shower, brushed my teeth (with Seaweed-enriched tooth paste!), and got dressed in jeans and my signature orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. It was then that I spotted the fountain at the back of the cabin; I remembered I could send an Iris-message via the mist formed by sunlight refraction. I reached deep into my pockets and pulled out a shiny golden _drachma_. I tossed it through the mist, hoping my father's image would appear. But alas, after five minutes of waiting, I gave up. I turned away and began hearing a _bloop! bloop! bloop!_ Haha, Iris had modernized and gotten the phone-disconnection sounds hooked up to the ancient Greek message system of the gods. Eventually the sounds stopped. I opened the door to my cabin to see the sun shining down like a beacon, illuminating the entire camp.

(Segment Division)

At breakfast, I did my best to keep my mood light. My dad _was_ an Olympian god; he should be able to handle himself. Then I remembered, he depended on me. I had to succeed to save him – to save the immortal, all-mighty god of the sea. Ah, the irony.

I ate by myself, and I was glad for the time to think. I had eggs on toast with sausage on the side. I even decided on my blue soda. I know, I know, you're gonna ask "For breakfast?" But hey, I wanted comfort food. Then I began to analyze my situation: I was nervous yes, but I had to keep my composure. I knew from a letter Chiron had given to me last night that we had to find a small key, find the secret entryway into the ravine, dive down and open some sort of side-compartment in which I would find the key to the prison. Annabeth and I would then return to camp with both keys. Chiron would then seek an audience at Olympus, where they would discuss where to hide and secure both keys. I really hoped things went according to plan; I wasn't much of a thinker, but I was willing to focus my entire mind on this quest – I HAD to save my dad.

(Segment Division)

After I had stuffed myself to my heart's content, I met with Annabeth and Grover at the base of a cliff overlooking the sea. They had moved our Oracle's residence somewhere she liked better.

"We should get going up these rocks. It'll take us at least fifteen minutes to get to Rachel's abode." I decided not to argue, so I put my stuff down and charged the hill.

Immediately, I slid to the bottom, and Annabeth laughed. I grimaced. My hands were cut. "That's what happens when you charge your problems without strategizing," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah, let's see the Athena kid do any better," I joked.

She giggled and began to mount the scraggly stones with precise footing. Grover followed, and I took up the rear. "Fine, you are better," I said with a laugh.

She looked back and winked.

(Segment Division)

Soon, we had reached the top, and Annabeth paused to knock on the stout wooden door guarding Rachel's home. It was lightly painted red, with portraits of past Oracles engraved into the oak. "Enter." We walked in and Grover began complimenting her on the furniture, saying how marvelous it's…texture was. She sighed. "Go ahead." Grover immediately dived at the "Welcome to New Delphi!" welcome mat and began munching it nervously. We all laughed.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I wish we had more time to catch up, but you see, we've got this quest, and it's very important, and-"

She cut me off and looked at me with wide, honest eyes. "I know about your mission Percy, and I hope you succeed." I nodded. Suddenly, her eyes began to glaze over, turning green, and smoke came pouring out her mouth:

"**Travel north where horizon meets land,**

**By then you will have more, in your tiny, little band.**

**Search for the place where ice turns to grass,**

**An oasis with a guard you will need to pass.**

**Friendship, camaraderie, it is key.**

**Why, you ask? If you fail, you shall see.**

**The gateway will open and only three may enter.**

**Dive down, ignore distractions, head for the centre."**

Rachel jolted back to reality, and Grover swooped in to catch her before she fell. Just as were turning to leave. Rachel let out a small cry. She reverted to creepy-glowing state and continued:

"**Failure results in the end of the ocean.**

**Poseidon will fade, think of that notion.**

**Guard the keys with every last life.**

**Power is evil's goal, and deceit is rife!"**

When she returned to normal, she looked surprised. "I was started; I've never been interrupted in the middle of a prophecy before!" Annabeth and I shared a look; I thought we had reached the same conclusion. "The Oracle of Delphi is getting old," I blurted.

Annabeth stared at me like I was crazy. "…No, the Titans must be getting more powerful. In the old days, Ouranos used his power over the sky to spy on people, using the clouds to hide him. He would sometimes mess with their conversations. I never knew he had mustered the power to interrupt a spirit as old, wise, and powerful as The Spirit of Delphi, however.

This wasn't good. A god/Titan that had been silent for eons was waking. I wondered "How could Oceanus have woken Ouranos without the 'secret power' hidden inside the vault in the sea?"

"I don't think Oceanus has garnered the power to fully awaken Ouranos yet, but he is stirring. We need to work fast." I nodded; we thanked Rachel fervently and began the descent to the grassy hills of Camp Half-Blood.

(Segment Division)

We strolled leisurely down the path to the Big House, Grover trailing behind us, staring into the woods and admiring a young tree that could only have been his girlfriend, the dryad Juniper. "We need to tell Chiron what Rachel said," I reminded Annabeth. She seemed lost in thought, so I figured it wouldn't be wise to bother her.

**Author's Note: There you have it - the second chapter! Hope I've got you guys burning with anticipation! ~SirPepsi**


	3. Setting Off

**Author's Note: The third chapter! I hope you guys love it! By the way, three is a magic number in Greek Mythology. See what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I do not possess any rights concerning the ownership of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, nor do I claim ownership over the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

Chapter 3: Setting Off

We walked up the hard oak steps to the Big House. I hadn't noticed until now, but they had repainted it light blue. The color didn't look right when it was compared with the rest of camp, but I guess it didn't matter, it's not like we depended upon publicity. The mortals couldn't even see us; we were demigods, not some sort of exterior decorators.

So what was bugging me? Well, the color reminded me of the ocean, and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I remembered my dad and Tyson, and all the good times we had shared together.

"You all right?" Annabeth asked gently, jolting me out of my suspended state of reality.

I nodded. "Yeah, just lost in thought, that's all."

"Okay…" she didn't look like she believed me but didn't press the issue.

We knocked on the door; it was made of solid birch wood, tinged with magic. No mortal could enter without being invited in – another new touch. A small nymph opened the door, and she motioned for us to come inside. We were led down a labyrinth of hallways and through a sequence of rooms into a wide antechamber. There, Chiron waited for us; he looked grim.

We relayed our news, Annabeth reciting the prophecy from memory and me interjecting "Yep!" periodically. If Chiron could have looked even more hopeless, he would have. He let out a long sigh, and began, "Well, it seems Ouranos is waking. You must complete the mission as soon as you can; every passing second is a second," he glanced at me, trying to read my emotions, "that Oceanus comes closer to reaching his goal."

He didn't say it, but I knew what he was thinking: 'Every passing second is a second in which Poseidon comes closer to losing his realm. The great god of the sea should have been able to handle himself, but apparently there were monsters in the vault so old, not even the gods knew specifics about them.

The centaur continued, "Children, I have known you for many years now. You are exemplary demigods, demonstrating prowess, keenness of mind, and combat-readiness. None is more suited for this quest. I have taught you all I can to prepare you. Now go, pack your things, say goodbye to your friends." He paused. "You _will_ be successful; I can sense it." He tried his best to put on an encouraging smile, but it looked more like a squiggly.

We both thanked the centaur and promised we would do our best, then headed for the Athena cabin, where Annabeth had had the foresight to already pack. I gathered my things from the Poseidon cabin: some ambrosia, nectar, water, drachmas, a few hundred dollars in mortal money (don't ask how I got it), and Mrs. O'Leary's dog whistle. You never knew when you might need a two-ton hellhound fighting by your side.

(Section Division)

Earlier this morning, I had suppressed all my worry and anxiety, convincing myself it would only do detriment to my mission. But I was beginning to break, I wanted to get going, _to do something to help my dad_. Annabeth and I were heading towards the camp borders, and she must have realized something.

"Percy…Percy, have you noticed Grover's not with us?"

I looked around. He wasn't anywhere close. "Uhhhg! He's probably in the woods, talking to Juniper."

Just then, our furry friend came trotting, stumbling, and bleating, up the hill. "Guys, guys!" He panted. "I'm ready!" He collapsed on the ground. Annabeth and I both laughed, and I resolved to hide my worry. I would _not_ let my own personal feelings jeopardize the mission.

We stopped at the border, scanning the surrounding areas. "You gotta plan, Owl Head?" I joked.

She glared. "Do I have to do everything?" but pulled out a three-foot long list written in neat handwriting. I laughed, and she glared. Taking in a deep breath, she recited, "First, via the ocean, we'll sail up to Connecticut and land on Nantucker Island. We'll alternate between land and water routes to make our way up to New Brunswick. The course of events will determine our next actions.

Grover and I nodded in unison. "Yes Annabeth."

She glared, but I think she smiled as she turned away. We crossed to the other side of camp. Apparently, Annabeth had arranged the hill as a rendezvous point and I had been left in the dark. Typical.

Anyways, we were almost to the ocean, my home turf. I felt a wave of power surge through me, though it felt…different. I was still just as powerful, but I could sense disturbance in the ocean. Oceanus was rising.

(Section Division)

I stared along the shoreline, looking for the boat Chiron had promised was here. Ah, there it was! The mighty Greek navy. Several ships lay spread out across the beach; I hadn't seen them earlier because they were masked with powerful magic. Annabeth, Grover, and I ran excitedly along the sand, Long Island Sound on our right.

We consulted. "Which ship can you best handle to take us to Connecticut?" asked Annabeth.

I walked slowly along the line. We were pressed for time, yes, but a good ship could make or break our journey. I ended up selecting a tall Greek Trireme. It was narrow, and a shining gold trident ran along the side. It was painted a light sea green. Perfection.

We boarded the ship via the docking ramp and examined the inside. There was a small cabin, for shelter during the rain, I thought. "We better get going," yeah, my angst was getting to me.

I controlled the ship with my whim. Ropes fled to the right places and sails sprung up like they were slinkies defying gravity. I grinned at my handiwork. "All aboard!" I'd always wanted to say that. "Yo ho yo ho, off to Connecticut we go!" I was feeling jovial, despite our predicament.

I didn't hear the normal chitter-chatter of the sea creatures underneath us. It was disconcerting; I felt…alone…despite the fact my best friends in the entire world were less than 20 feet from me. After about an hour, the boat began to sway. At first it was nothing, just a little horizontal pull, but it built to the point where only the boat's inertia was preventing us from capsizing. I scanned the ocean surface, but neither my eyes nor my inherent knowledge of the sea betrayed anything. Then the water began to bubble.

Soon emerged a creature I had never seen before. It's sleek yet scaly body ascended from the water slowly, almost…leisurely. By now it was at least eighty feet tall. Annabeth gasped. Grover, who had been working in the kitchen (inside the small cabin), came out. "Hey guys, do you want macaroni or-" the satyr stopped short. He looked terrified. He ran inside the cabin and scooped up fourteen empty tin cans. When he came out, he began chucking them furiously at the monster. Grover soon ran out of ammunition, locked eyes with the giant, and promptly fainted. In one quick motion, Annabeth lunged to prevent him from tumbling overboard.

I stared at the monstrosity in front of me. I couldn't penetrate it's mind; I couldn't communicate with it. Annabeth yelled, "Percy, snap out of it!" I jolted out of my daze.

The sea serpent towered over us, and although I couldn't communicate with it, I heard its words pierce through my mind. "Aaah!" I ducked; he was loud!

"A Son Of Poseidon, Are You? Soon Everything You Know Will Come Crashing Down! The Sea Will Belong To Oceanus! Ouranos Will Be Raised, And His First Objective Will Be To Lay Waste To Your _Precious_ Camp!" He made a sound like a thousand mice squeaking at once, and his chest shuddered. He was laughing, I presumed. "He Will Kill You Percy Jackon, Aah Yes, What A Nice Welcome Gift You'll Make When The Great King Awakes!" He paused. "That Is, Of Course, If I Do Not Kill You First!" A wicked grin spread across his face, and he dove straight at the boat.

**Author's Note: There you have it! The third chapter! Nice cliffhanger, right? Find out what happens; keep reading! Reviews, praise, constructive criticism, and suggestions for the course of the story are all appreciated. Until next time, _Αντίο__!_**


	4. Onwards to Nantucket Island

**Author's Note: The fourth chapter! I know I ended the previous installment with a cliffhanger, but I don't like keeping you guys waiting for long. Thanks to my good friend José for supporting my story and telling me his opinions. Thanks again to both singer22498, DuchessDerp, and Mystery Morgan for inspiring me to write and giving me good tips.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

Chapter 4: Onwards to Nantucket Island

The boat lurched to the side, the wood railing crumbling along with part of the deck. The impact hadn't been as forceful as I anticipated. It was as if the monster was being hindered by something, and its attention focused elsewhere. I didn't look to see what was assailing the serpent, lest it be something else that was going to kill me, taking out the giant snake first so it could eat me without competition. Great, I had two crazed creatures out to get me now.

My mind snapped back to attention, and I realized we had to use the small window of time to escape. Yelling across the boat, I shouted, "We've got to get out of here!"

Annabeth shook her head wildly. "Percy, that's a _Cetioscolopendra aeliani_, first identified by Bernard Heuvelmans. They're insanely persistent, once he overcomes whatever's holding him up, he'll be back on our tail."

"Got any ideas Wise Girl? Because I'd be glad to hear them!" I yelled above the commotion, looking at the behemoth getting ready to dash us to pieces.

"Here, take this! Wait till he attacks." She threw me a small, white dagger. At least I thought it was a dagger. Looking at it more closely, I realized it glowed and shined; it seemed to be fashioned out of pure light. What did she want me to do with this. No way could a tiny knife do damage to the monstrosity in front of us. I turned the object over and over in my hands. I considered charging the monster and plunging the knife through its scales. One look at the towering mass in front of me put the thought out of my mind for good.

What was I supposed to do? I turned to Annabeth; she was getting Grover up and pulling him inside the small cabin. Great, I was left alone to fend for myself. How typical. I looked at the knife, and a crazy idea popped into my head.

I leveled myself, looking straight at the eyes of the Setoscopenny alini, or whatever Annabeth had called it. I focused all my attention and pointed the dagger, hoping something awesome would happen. Just about lo give up, I began lowering my arm. A burst of light was dispelled from the dagger, catapulting me backwards. Propping myself up on one elbow, I saw the light make contact with the serpent's eyes. It roared and recoiled, eyes squinted shut. To my dismay, it didn't disintegrate into dust like most monsters do (their essence returning to Tartarus). Rather, it sunk deep into the ocean, one story disappearing at a time.

Risking a peak overboard to see if we needed to prepare for another fight, I was surprised at what I saw. Hundreds of sea creatures, from blue sharks to gray whales. I thanked them, wondering how they had appeared so suddenly, when before their presence was shrouded. A few murmured _"Son of the Sea God!" _and performed a little bow (can you bow in the water?). Before I could offer more words, maybe start a conversation, they all scattered. All trace there had once been an army of aquatic animals assembled before our boat had vanished.

I ran to the cabin, wanting to check if Annabeth and Grover were all right. Fortunately, they emerged unharmed, though Grover looked a little dazed. "Sorry Percy, I was trying to be brave," he mumbled. "I failed you guys, just when you needed me…I failed." The poor guy looked like he was going to cry.

"Naw, man! You were brave. I've never seen a satyr courageous enough to chuck tin cans repeatedly at a monster 300 times your size."

"You think so?" he smiled a bit.

"Definitely, now come one, we've got to repair the ship and prepare in case our friend Mr. Ugly decides to pay us another visit."

"No need to worry. That dagger should have blinded him permanently. He won't be returning anytime soon."

I grinned and picked up the dagger, examining it. There was lettering on the handle and what looked like four buttons. _Τυφλών__.__Ασπίδα__.__Εγκλείω.__Θρυμματιστεί_. The words morphed into English as I studied them: Blind. Shield. Encase. Shatter. I must have hit the "Blind" button earlier. How come I didn't saw these when I needed them most? Irony.

We walked out onto the deck of the ship, surveying the damage. All in all, it could have been worse. It didn't take long to gather some extra wood from inside the cabin and patch up the boat. I talked to my friends about the sea creatures, but they didn't know how they had appeared or why they had left so quickly.

I willed the waves to take us to Nantucket Island. "Why are we stopping there again?"

Annabeth answered, "There we can resupply and seek out Nereus (also known as Phorcys), an old god of the sea."

"Nereus? He sounds familiar…"

She sighed. "Seaweed Brain. You of all people should know this. Nereus was known for honesty, virtue, and helpfulness. He is father of the Nereids and although he's a Titan, he resents Oceanus, his father. He is a lover of peace, a shape-shifter, and a prophet. He predicted the Trojan War and informed Heracles on where to find the Hesperides. Hopefully, he can tell us where Oceanus is and what he plans to do. Any other information regarding the vault under the sea would also help us."

I nodded, remembering him. "Some of the Nereids still accompany him." I remembered. Poseidon had told me who the Nereids were, as most were his servants now. The first born, however, continued to be loyal to Nereus, who also ruled all the ocean's fish.

Annabeth murmured a soft "Yes."

Realizing she was tired, I told her to get some sleep. Grover was already passed out on the deck. She shook her head and began to speak but was sound asleep before even finishing her sentence.

I looked out at the undisturbed sea. The waves had subsided, yet something felt amiss. Too tired to think much, I ignored it. I dragged Annabeth onto the small couch in the cabin and retook my post at the front of the trireme. Gazing up at the stars, I began counting the constellations.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this short follow-up to the last chapter. Next time, you'll meet Nereus and the quest will develop further. Thanks to all those who read and review my stories. It means a lot! Until next time, I bid you a fond farewell. _Έχετε μια__υπέροχη__βραδιά__!_**


	5. Nereus

**Author's Note: Chapter Five is here everyone! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus Series. All rights belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 5: Nereus

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. The sun was glaring down. I looked around groggily; the ship seemed to have steered itself in the night; I guess it followed my will whether or not I was conscious. Standing up and stretching, I went to find Annabeth. She was already awake, making breakfast for all of us. Grover was passed out on the deck, murmuring, "Juniper…tin cans…enchiladas!"

Gently shaking him awake, we entered the small boat cabin. After a delicious breakfast of eggs and toast, we sat down to discuss our plan. Annabeth explained that Nereus only entrusted information to those he believed he could place his faith in, though she didn't know how we could gain his favor.

The ship gradually came to a stop. Hmmmm… I hadn't instructed it to halt its course. We all exited the cabin. I froze, gazing in awe at our surroundings.

We were at the mouth of a _gigantic_ cove. The water was crystal clear, reflecting the sun's rays. Despite the fact that the entire rest of the ocean seemed deserted, the cove was teeming with life. I could sense the fish swimming, the kelp swaying, and the sting rays gliding. A smile crept up on my face, and I felt a feeling of comfort and homeliness wash all the way from my head to my toes.

Glancing around, I could see the other inlets on the island. They were all different. One cove was shallow, and I could sense it housed hermit crabs and leopard sharks. Another was deep enough to house great whites. Other inlets, I was sure housed bioluminescent beings. The entire ecosystem of Earth was replicated in the waters surrounding this island. It was amazing!

Annabeth and Grover must have been surprised too because both of them were speechless. I willed the waves to take us into the cove, but nothing happened. It was as if my power was being suppressed by something much more potent.

"Looks like will have to go in manually." I hesitated, this couldn't be good.

"Hoist the sails!" yelled Grover.  
"Who are you talking to?"

"No one, I've just always wanted to say that!" he grinned.

We got the boat ready to enter the cove. As we sailed towards the mouth, I could feel the warm feeling in my body get even stronger; it felt like I was home. Once the stern of the boat had fully entered the cove, the boat jerked to a stop. My eyes scanned the surface, searching for any signs of an obstruction. Nothing.

Suddenly, a female head broke the surface of the water. "Trespassers! How dare you invade King Nereus's domain? What have you to say for yourselves _demigods_," she spat. "Have you no respect for the –"

She was cut off by another lady. This one shushed her, and the two began discussing in a foreign language. Strangely, I understood them. I raised my hand. "Ummm? Excuse us, I'm Percy Jackson and these are-," the end of my sentence faded into nonexistence. They looked stunned.

"He spoke in our language!"

"Son of the Sea God! Poseidon's offspring!"

More heads ruptured the surface. The voices began muttering and murmuring."He can understand us in our own tongue!" said one.

"This is surely a sign," agreed another.

"No, they trespass on sacred ground. Demigods agreed never to come here again. After what that idiot Heracles did to our king!" A chorus of angry wails filled the airwaves.

Several voices began yelling at once "Kill them!"

Annabeth interrupted them. "Good Nereids, daughters of Nereus and Doris! We seek council with Nereus, god of the sea, shape-shifter, and prophet!" Her voice rebounded off the towering cliffs surrounding the cove.

"She recited the incantation," hissed a Nereid.

"We must take them to see Nereus. They have earned an audience"

One Nereid extended her arms and slapped them down to the side. Immediately, a blast of water shot her upwards, and she landed gracefully on the ship.

There was a gleam in her eye, "Demigods, right this way." She touched both Grover and Annabeth on the arm, and they began convulsing.

I got ready to draw riptide, but the shaking stopped, and the Nereid smirked. "Follow me." And with that, she promptly turned around and dived headfirst into the water.

"Annabeth, Grover, you can't breathe underwater. I wouldn't be upset if you wanted to stay here."

"No, way Perce. I'm coming with you this time!" With those words, Grover jumped straight into the cove, furry hooves moving back and forth as if he were running.

"I guess it's decided then," Annabeth followed Grover into the icy water before I could stop her.

Sighing, I hit the water and immediately felt my senses sharpen 700%. Annabeth and Grover were laughing and taking deep breaths. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, who says we couldn't breathe underwater?"

I shrugged, "It was probably the Nereid's touch. She must have given you the ability to breathe underwater, at least temporarily."

"Can nymphs do that?" asked Grover. "Do you think they could make some burritos appear out of thin air?"

We all laughed. "Come on guys, we'd better follow the Nereids." There was a line of them, streaking very quickly down towards the ocean floor. Graceful as ever.

Suddenly, I froze. The view was spellbinding! Palaces, manors, gardens, parks, all made of sea stone. Shimmering blue, purple and gold, there was an entire city here! Sea creatures were interspersed amongst the Nereids, conversing and laughing. "How come there are _so many_?" I exclaimed.

"Well, because of the reproductive habits of the gods, and the Nereids' ability to –"

I cut her off. "These buildings are amazing!"

Annabeth seemed to think so as well because she had pulled out a protractor and measuring tape and was examining the side of a building. "Annabeth, come on, we're here to see Nereus." It felt weird trying to keep her on task, usually our roles were reversed.

"But Percy, we may never have a chance to examine this place again!" she called indignantly.

"This place won't _be_ here if we don't complete our mission!"

"Fine…" she grumbled.

We followed the Nereids deeper into the cove, marveling at the beauty around us. We came to the most magnificent palace and stopped at the gates, but the Nereids continued onwards. As I was about to touch the metal, a Nereid grabbed me from behind.

"Do you want to get killed?" she hissed.

I gulped, confused, but followed her anyway. The sea nymphs led us down to a cave, about the size of a basketball court. At the back, sat an old man, eyes focused at the ceiling. Glancing upwards, we could see an exquisite mural painted on the cavern's roof.

The old man, presumably Nereus, shook his head and focused on us. "Ah, the son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson. I have followed your tale very carefully, you are destined for even greater things."

I had no idea what it meant, but I mumbled an unintelligible "Thank you."

Nereus laughed; it was a kind laugh. "I see you come here seeking council for your quest. You wish to know where Oceanus is and how to stop him, yes? I would like to help you, but alas, I do not know whether I can trust you. You might betray me like all the others. You may stay the night here, but please, do not press me further. Goodbye."

Several Nereids began dragging us back to the city, but I sent a blast of water backwards and yelled "No! Please Nereus, we know you assisted my father during the war last summer. You are in jeopardy again, if Oceanus rises, all the sea will descend into chaos!"

Behind us, spears bristled, and I could hear the knocking of arrows.

**Author's Note: There you have it! The fifth chapter! Till the sixth, _Σας ζητάω ένα_ _αντίο._**


	6. A Surprise and Some Advice

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is the follow-up to Chapter 5; it is rather short, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series nor the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

Chapter 6: A Surprise and Some Advice

"…Wait," Nereus raised a cautious hand. "There's…there's something different about these demigods."

"My king!" protested one Nereid, obviously the leader. She wore a laurel crown fashioned of bubbles. She looked strong and in command, quite the opposite of the kind king.

"No. I can sense it. Let them prove themselves," he sounded uncertain, but since he spoke no further we assumed this was his final decision.

The old god of the sea was focusing on a point behind us. The Ionic-style columns gleamed a bright marble white, supporting the mouth of the cavern thirty feet up. The architecture was exquisite… Gah! I'm turning into Annabeth!

Grover bowed. "Thank you King Nereus." You had to admire the guy – well, satyr. He was trying his best to be brave and to contribute to the mission. I made a mental note to thank him later.

Annabeth dived for the tiled floor, ripping off her pack. She began rummaging, searching for something, anything, that would help to prove our trustworthiness.

Grover followed suit, murmuring something like, "Why do they have to be so pretty?" on the way down.

I stared awkwardly at Nereus. He smiled; I could tell he wanted to help us. I took off my pack and began searching it. Frustrated, I chucked ambrosia, nectar, and my Mickey Mantle baseball cards over my shoulders. My hand came to rest on Mrs. O'Leary's dog whistle. I pulled it out, then I remembered something; the whistle had shattered in the Labyrinth two years ago. What was this?

It had jagged spikes protruding at several angles from the ivory surface. It would have been pretty, had it not also looked menacing. Wanting Annabeth to inspect it, I held it up to the light. It flashed bright pink, and I staggered backwards, stunned! The color returned to normal; Nereus gasped.

"That's a Nereid spear tip!" he spluttered.

"A what?"

"Percy…" Annabeth said, "A Nereid wears one of those around her neck starting at the age of fifteen. Each is customized to best reflect her personal abilities. They become dependent on the tip; it's the source of nearly all their power. They would rarely give it up, and even then, only to someone they trust with their life."

"So, how did I get this spear tip? I just found it in my pack."

Annabeth shrugged.

Nereus bowed. Some of the Nereids behind him looked uneasy, but then he proclaimed, "All hail, Perseus Jackson, uniter of old and new Sea!" The Nereids began a chant.

Not knowing what he meant, I was stunned, but Annabeth was quick on the uptake. "King Nereus, can you please aid us on our quest. It is of the utmost importance."

Nereus's face fell. "I'll do what I can."

* * *

The old man turned his back and began walking towards the back of the cave. "Follow me," he called.

The cavern turned out to be deeper than we expected, but finally we arrived at a set of tiles different from the rest. Annabeth took in a deep breath; she was grinning. "That's Henri Matisse's _The Luxembourg Gardens_! The original is in St. Petersburg, Russia – at The Hermitage. But this looks just like it!"

Grover and I rolled our eyes, but Nereus grinned at her. "Smart girl." His teeth were shiny as pearls – bright white.

He touched one of the tiles far to the right of the art and muttered _**"**__**Ανοίξτε**__**!**__** Open!"**_ The tile glowed a dull green, then swiveled slowly. Eventually, it slid away to reveal a deep, rocky spiral staircase. We descended into the darkness.

* * *

After descending several flights of staircases, we arrived at a torch lit hallway. Following Nereus, I gaped at the walls. They were covered in art, most having nothing to do with the sea. Nereus was one interesting guy. Since I had nothing else to do, I began asking Annabeth what some of the pieces were. Excitedly, she relayed everything from the artist to the style used to the background of the work.

Finally (and certainly not too soon), we entered a small circular room about ten feet high, carved out of solid stone. In the middle stood a table, and on the table sat an orb.

Nereus spoke. "Your hearts must be pure and your intent immaculate, or the orb will kill you on the spot."

We gulped unanimously, having no desire to be vaporized by a small purple polygon (sphere, whatever). Talking among ourselves, we eventually nodded our heads.

Nereus returned the gesture, then began chanting words in an ancient language I couldn't decipher.

After about five minutes of the chanting, I started to relax. Bad idea. I was blinded by a flash of white light, then catapulted back into the stone wall. I crumpled, consciousness fading. Suddenly, the edges of my vision doubled over, and a scene expanded. I saw a small city, with its bank on a river. The location clicked. It was Tres-Rivieres in Quebec, Canada. Then the scene shifted to Calais, New Brunswick, and the "camera" panned north, where ice was continuous. In the distance, I saw an oasis. But then a feeling of nausea overcame me, like when I ride in airplanes.

I jolted back to reality to find Grover cowering in a corner and Annabeth looking worried. "What's wrong guys, now we know where to look right?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy…I saw Oceanus. He…he's looking for the key to the vault."

Grover whimpered, then let out a bleat. "Several sea creatures have turned. They're helping him now."

I sat in shock, then grimaced. "Well, it looks like we'll need to beat him there. Let's get going; I'll describe where to go on the way."

Nereus stopped us. "Young Percy, your friends need to rest." He smiled, and my gaze travelled back to my shivering friends.

My shoulders slumped. "Yes, of course."

* * *

Nereus gave us a room in the palace I had spotted earlier. It was lavish. Curtains fashioned out of gorgeous red silk, impervious to the effects of water. The beds rested on frames made of coral. Fish swam freely through the windows and out again. But I was too busy thinking to care much about our surroundings. We had to think of a plan; I decided to consult Annabeth. Turning, I discovered she was fast asleep on the bed, sprawled out. Grover was snoring out bubbles on the couch.

Sighing, I took my place on the second bed.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this short installment! My most gracious thanks to one of my best friends: José, to my inspiration, and to all my readers! Please review; I want to know your comments, concerns, and constructive criticism. _Έχετε μια__υπέροχη__Κυριακή.__Και__μέχρι την επόμενη__φορά που θα συναντηθούμε__,__αντίο__!_**


	7. New Hampshire

**Author's Note: Well finally! The seventh chapter has arrived. Sorry if I have kept anyone waiting too long; my teachers have decided to load us with work this last term. I promise I will continue writing till I'm burned out or till the story's done! =)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, nor the Heroes of Olympus Series. All rights belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 7: New Hampshire…and Fredo

We walked along the narrow pathway that ringed the cove. Above us, a seagull cawed in delight; the salty wind was refreshing. And on the top of the opposite cliff, I thought I saw a small red harpy perched atop. I must have been imagining it.

The rocky ridge was slippery, continually dashed with sea spray. Annabeth squealed in delight, picking up a purple starfish. Grover jumped back, almost tumbling into the water.

I laughed. "Don't worry G-Man, it's just a starfish."

"Not _just a starfish_." Annabeth glared at me. "This is a _Piaster Ochraceus_! Only found in the Pacific Ocean, off the coasts of California and Canada.

It was only then that I truly began to understand the vast diversity of Nereus's realm. As we approached the mouth of the cave, my thoughts returned to my dad. I was scared, if Oceanus is as powerful as he seems, it's unlikely we would be able to beat him in battle. Our only hope was to find the key before him, unlock the door, and get whatever was inside before he did.

By now we were standing on the edge of the cove, and I could see around the cliff into the next few inlets. One was an icy wonderland, and I could sense the presence of walruses and narwhals. Nereus had said he would meet us here, but I saw no sign of him. We waited for another ten minutes, and just as I was about to jump in and get our boat from the other side of the cove, a _Swish! Geeeeeuuup!_ sound came from behind us. Nereus shot forty feet into the air and landed a yard away from us. He looked at least twenty years younger. Two Nereid body guards, his entourage, sprang up behind him, doing a perfect flip in mid-air.

"Percy Jackson and friends, you have given me hope. I pray that you may accomplish your task." His eyes had a bluish tint, different from my dad's sea green eyes. "Take these." He handed us new packs, stocked with ambrosia, nectar, oodles of food/drink, and my Nereid spear tip. "Good luck on your journey. You will need it."

I looked again into his eyes, noticing a gleam. I stopped him before he could go. "Did you…did you send the creatures who saved us from that sea monster?"

He only smiled. Then, he dissolved into mist, and I heard a dolphin splash in the distance. "Did he just turn into a…?" Grover asked. The Nereids looked blank. "Right then," Grover said.

* * *

We were sailing at forty knots, speeding towards the shore of New Hampshire. I talked with Annabeth, and we discussed everything from the quest to our daily lives, hopes and dreams. Bur I put those thoughts out of my head. As demigods, we weren't expected to live over the age of thirty.

I anchored the boat about 300 meters from shore. Grover cut the rope to a lifeboat, and it fell to the sea. Climbing down a rope-ladder, we boarded the small craft. I willed the waves to land us near Portsmouth, close to the Maine border.

We disembarked onto the gleaming white sand, the sun high above us, yet the temperature still about 60 degrees Fahrenheit. "Anyone hungry?"

"Foooooooooood," moaned Grover.

"Yeah, let's stop at a diner in the city. My dad used to work here; I know a good place." You could always trust Annabeth to be on top of things.

* * *

We entered the city; the buildings were old and quaint, nothing like Manhattan. We walked for about twenty minutes before stopping outside a small seafood joint: _Fredo's Fried Fish_. What a great name.

I rang the little bell outside the door. It was colored a rusted gold. Immediately, a greasy man, with five o'clock shadow opened the door. _"Mama Mia!"_ he exclaimed, practically pulling us inside. "What are three nice kids like you doing out in the city all alone, eh? Come in and eat!"

Graciously, we entered the tiny establishment. There were six rows of booths, all made of torn red fabric. "This place must have rally gone downhill since your dad was here," I whispered to Annabeth.

But she ignored me. "Fredo! Do you remember me?"

The man paused. Then, all of a sudden, he burst out: ANNNNNNNY! Where is your dad? IS everything fine? How do you like New York. Where do you go to school. Who are your friends? Are you and this young man here dating now?" all of this he said in one breath.

We both blushed. "Well…yes…but…I mean…" I stammered.

Annabeth and Fredo embraced. "Come, let me give you my best table! He pulled us into another room. There were piles of junk everywhere, but Annabeth didn't seem to mind. Grover picked up a small plastic bag and began nibbling. "Ah! A satyr!" said Fredo.

I gasped. Grover just sat there, a bag hanging out of his mouth. Annabeth laughed, "Don't worry guys, Fredo is a _Lemure_, a Roman ghost. I tried passing my hand through him.

He let out a hearty laugh. "No, my boy, I am solid!"

We sat down at the small blue table. By now, I could hear more people entering the restaurant. Fredo had left us, and I could hear his voice echo: "Julia, looking nice. Get that job Jim? Mrs. Margaret, looking fine, as usual. How are the kids, Slimbob?"

This was probably what they call "a family-oriented restaurant." Fredo returned, a grin from ear to ear. He took our order. I got some cod with a side of spicy onion. Grover got salmon with chunks of mustard, and Annabeth ordered "the usual," whatever that is.

As we hungrily devoured our fried fish, I notice Annabeth looked sad. "May I inquire as to your whereabouts?"

"Percy, I'm right in front of you."

"Oh…right. I mean, like in your head."

She laughed. "Just thinking about our mission, and by the way, that line about my whereabouts sounded as if it came from an Agatha Christie book."

"Well, you asked me to read her novels. They're actually pretty good. I did some research and –"

She cut me off. "_You_ did research?"

"Yeah!" I was indignant. "Christie is known as the Queen of Crime because her murder mystery novels are so popular. She is also the world's best-selling novelist."

Annabeth smiled. It was a warm smile, turning my insides to mush. "I love you Seaweed Brain."

**Author's Note: There you have it! The seventh chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! =) Forgive me if it's rather short.**

**Thanks so much to all readers; reviews are appreciated! =) Until the eighth: _Σας ζητάω__ένα__αντίο__._**


	8. Minions of Tartarus

Chapter 8: Minions of Tartarus

I held that moment in my mind for the next few minutes, as I slowly devoured my cod – this, right here, was heaven!

Suddenly, I broke out of my stupor. As Annabeth grinned and finished her last spoon of…whatever it was she was eating, an ear-racketing explosion blew the adjacent wall open! I was thrown to the ground, the table collapsing on top of me. Grover flew across the room, slamming into the opposite wall, eventually crumpling into one of Fredo's piles of junk. "Grover!" I shouted, but at that moment I was more worried about Annabeth, whatever had caused the explosion had grabbed her, a shady figure shrouded in mist. I struggled to get free, to draw Riptide, to do anything but watch, but I was pinned.

_"Athena's chiiilllld," _it hissed. _"You are the cause of our desssssstruuccction!"_ As the last line was uttered, more ominous messengers emerged from the smoke.

Fredo burst in, "Annabeth! Watch out!" but he was too late, she hung limp in their arms. With anger and fury and power I could not have imagined was vested in a plump Roman ghost, he rocketed towards them, murmuring chants and curses in Latin **"****Flagellatum****! ****Quomodo****audeatis vos****revertetur huc****! ****Satellitibus****Tartarus****! ****Erit vobis****nunquam petat****eam!****"** He tumbled into the shadow-like monsters, shouting **"****Evanescunt****in omnia saecula****!"** And with that, the phantasms screeched and began to swirl from their head to their legs, like a reverse tornado. Eventually, they were gone, with no trace that they had ever been there.

Annabeth collapsed into Fredo's arms, and he began murmuring unintelligibly, "Did they get you...? No! It can't be!" and the like. Eventually he began sobbing uncontrollably, "How could I have allowed this to happen? Right here in my own domain; here you were to be safe…" his words trailed off. All I could do was stand and stare, the realization not sinking in – all my battle-hardy instincts faded into nonexistence as I stared on hopelessly.

Remembering Grover still on the floor at the other end of the room, I stumbled over to help him up, but he was already brushing the plaster off. "Annabeth," he said, looking into my eyes, "is she…gone?" I stared at him, my steely expression beginning to crumble. Because he was quicker on the uptake than I was, he rushed to her side and began chanting ancient nature runes. They were useless, and I was bristling with sorrow and anger – my girlfriend could be gone forever, the idea just now having hit me.

Grover finished with, **"****Τα λουλούδια****έρχονται****! ****Sol ****λάμψη****! ****Η ροή του νερού****! ****Ζωή****...****επιστροφή****!****" **Translating, I made out "Flowers come! Sun shine! Water flow! Life...return!" and as if to defy all reason, Annabeth spluttered and coughed. She sat up, still in Fredo's arms, and, dazed, she muttered, "Wha…What happened?"

Fredo set her down gently, and although he did not speak, I could see the love and relief filling his eyes. He pat Grover's furry head and began to recite, as if it were from a scroll, "Those…creatures…they are the minions of Tartarus, chaos, and sent to do his bidding on Earth. I do not know the name for them, but they are dangerous and should be avoided at all cost."

"Why were they after Annabeth?" I asked, the shock still resonating.

"Because…long ago, Athena helped imprison these monsters in a magical prison so powerful that only now are they breaking free – with Oceanus' help. They serve him, and in return he will break open the vault which will free their brothers and sisters, and give him enough power to resurrect Ouranos."

I nodded grimly, my jaw set determinedly. I was going to slash Oceanus clean through with Riptide. I stroked the comforting side of my blade. As I looked up, I saw Annabeth deep in thought, replanning our entire mission. Grover was nervously munching on the tablecloth. And as I saw my friends, I realized we _couldn't_ fail.

* * *

We walked out into the gray, depressing light of Portsmouth, and my gaze shifted to the sea. "I'll come for you, dad," I muttered. With that, we left Fredo's Fried Fish behind us and began towards the ocean. The grayish, dim day was disconcerting, as if something was about to rise to break the steely calm.

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. "We've gotta head back – to the industrial side of the island. We need advice as to Oceanus' progress."

Grover moaned, "Why the other side of the inlet? The ocean's right here."

Annabeth gave him a stern look, but her eyes softened as she saw a patch of his fur that had been singed off in the explosion. "It's said that there is a spirit who resides at the other end of one of these coves. In ancient times, he was known as Alcaladae, and his knowledge of his realm and all the others was unmatched.

"So…how do we find the Alcaladae guy and convince him to help us?"

"He should reside in an inlet at the other end of this shore. If we cannot convince him to help us," here she stopped. "He'll kill us."

Grover gulped. Normally the shock would have led to me contesting her reasoning, but today, after so many, I just accepted it and began walking. As I trudged along the shore, I could hear Grover and Annabeth behind me, whispering. I only caught little bits of their conversation, but they were worried about me.

* * *

I bent down and picked up a seashell.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the follow-up. The next installment will bring a surprise ;)**


End file.
